The present invention relates to a storeroom for transport carts, particularly supermarket shopping carts or the like, with a removal and a return passage barrier, a money collection point for the opening of the passage point and money return point upon the return of the transport cart into the storeroom, and furthermore a data support associated with the transport cart and a reader for said data located in the region of the removal and return passage barrier.
In one known development of this type, the data supports of all carts of a storeroom bear the same code. The removal of a cart requires the insertion of a coin which is returned upon the return of the cart. Such a storeroom operates with reference to a given market. It is therefore not possible to obtain a coin back by means of a cart from another storeroom and a differently coded data support at the money return point upon the return of this cart. However, a possibility for circumvention resides in lifting the transport cart over the removal passage barrier and getting a coin back at the coin return point upon bringing the transport cart back.
In order to prevent the unlawful removal of shopping carts from the storeroom it is known to provide retention rails on the floor which, upon the insertion of the transport cart therein, enter into rear engagement with an engagement member which is seated on a downwardly directed extension of the roller axle (Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 2,950,784). These are strong mechanical locks. Furthermore, the retention rails, which protrude above the floor, are a drawback since one can stumble over them.